


Ding Dong! The Bitch is Dead

by Sheogorath



Category: The Wizard of Oz (1939 Movie)
Genre: Gen, Margaret Thatcher - Freeform, Parody, Political, Satire, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know on the 8th of April, when Maggie Thatcher caused huge celebrations by dying and many people tried to get 'Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead' to No. 1? This is a version that's more about her than the original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ding Dong! The Bitch is Dead

# Ding Dong! The Bitch is Dead.

Ding Dong! The Bitch is dead Which old Bitch? The Iron Bitch!  
Ding Dong! The Iron Bitch is dead  
Wake up, you sleepy heads, rub your eyes, get out of bed  
Wake up, the Iron Bitch is dead  
She's gone where the Tories go  
Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's celebrate and sing and ring the bells out  
Ding Dong, the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low  
Let them know the Iron Bitch is dead!

Mayor of London: As Mayor of the London City, from the ConDems of the Land of Eng, I welcome you most regally

Minister of Justice: But we've got to verify it legally, to see

Mayor of London: To see?

Minister of Justice: If she

Mayor of London: If she?

Minister of Justice: Is morally, ethically

Autistic adult: Spiritually, physically

Single father: Positively, absolutely

Disabled activists: Undeniably and reliably dead

Chief Coroner: As Coroner I must aver, I thoroughly examined her  
And she's not only merely dead, she's really most sincerely dead

Mayor of London: Then this is a day of Independence  
For all dispossessed and their descendants

Minister of Justice: If any

Shadow Small Business Minister: Yes, let the joyous news be spread  
That Evil Old Bitch at last is dead!

Ding Dong! The Bitch is dead. Which old Bitch? The Iron Bitch  
Ding Dong! The Iron Bitch is dead  
Wake up, you sleepy heads, rub your eyes, get out of bed  
Wake up, the Iron Bitch is dead  
She's gone where the Tories go  
Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's celebrate and sing and ring the bells out  
Ding Dong, the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low  
Let them know the Iron Bitch is dead!

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2013 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead'; Copyright © 1938 Harold Arlen and E.Y. Harburg. All rights reserved.)


End file.
